Ordinary Days
by Dan Burningheart
Summary: how about our favorite hunter x hunter characters doing ordinary stuffs that people do? please read and review. I'm a summary sucker here so please bear with me *hands over a bear suit*
1. Facebook

**Ordinary Days**

**A/N:** Yay! After all the self arguments were done, I finally got my own fic. Well it's just a collection of one shots, sort of a warm up for me... ^_^ Anyhoo, please read and review. Flames are welcomed. Promise.

**Disclaimer: **If I own Hunter X Hunter then Kurapika would be a girl and Hisoka would be her partner! (Kurapika: What the...? 0.o)

* * *

**Facebook**

"Hey, hey, guys look!" Killua called rather too loud to his friends as his eyes were glued to the computer monitor. Out of curiosity, Leorio, Kurapika and Gon looked at his direction and started walking towards him. Whatever got the neko-kid calling out like that must be something worth of their attention too.

"What now, Killua?" Leorio asked as he rested his left arm on the computer table for support and for better look at the monitor. "New auction event?"

"No." answered Killua merrily.

"New information about the Genei Ryodan?"

"Nope."

"So, it's about Ging then?"

Killua sighed. Honestly, it seems that he is the only one among his friends who had a functional social life. His dudes badly need some time going out.

"Not about Ging either. You guys!" he cried out as he looked at them and back to the computer. "Look at this." Killua then clicked the poped down browser and showed his friends the world's greatest social site, next to Twitter, the Facebook.

"Facebook? What's that?" Gon asked innocently.

"It's a social site Gon. It helps people get connected to one another even when miles apart. It's kind of like Yahoomail and Friendster, only it has too many games included in it." Kurapika answered.

"Ooh... sounds fun!" Gon beamed.

"And what is so important about 'FACEBOOK', huh Killua?" Leorio asked, quoting the word facebook with his fingers.

"Nothing, old geezer. I just wanna show you guys this." Then Killua clicked a globe icon on the upper left corner of the site that showed some familiar names and the recent things they have done with their account, Hisoka's name being on top of the list.

"You're connected with Hisoka?" the three shuddered in unison.

"The term is friends my students." Killua enlightened with a smirk on his face. "Oh it's nothing really. It's just Facebook." he clicked on Hisoka's name and an abstract picture appeared on the monitor. It's more like a blue-all-over-painting of a couple intimately cuddling each other. This made Kurapika's right eyebrow twitch.

"Bakero Hisoka." Kurapika cursed under his breath.

"Hisoka said that it was a psychological test. Whoever gets to see the 11 dolphins in this picture fastest has the most innocent mind. The slower you see them, the more corrupt your thinking is. This is why I'm calling you guys." Killua looked at his friends.

"To test our minds, huh?" Kurapika smiled at Killua. "I could see them all too perfectly at second look. You got to do better than that." Kurapika went back to his business after that.

"Stupid super brain." Killua muttered from his sit. He looked at Leorio and a grin crept up on his face. It seems that old geezer is having a hard time finding the dolphins.

"Surrender now, Oji-chan?" Killua asked with a smile plastered on his face. But his smile soon faded when he saw the enlightened look on the older boy's eyes.

"Aha! There it is!" Leorio yelled and begun pointing out the 11 dolphins one by one, much to Killua's dislike. His attention was then shifted to Gon who is still staring at the computer monitor.

"Gon?" Killua called him but the boy didn't even avert his eyes from staring at the screen.

"I can't see it." Gon started as he looked at his friends. This got the three dumbfounded. "I can't see any dolphins at all guys."

Silence fell momentarily to the four hunters, followed by a strange combination of manly screams by the three of them.

* * *

**A/N:** okay, so... that's it. I really hope that you people like it. But in any case that you were not satisfied, don't bother flaming me... as long as there's no torch included… arigato minna-san.. ^_^


	2. Bookstore

Ordinary Days

**A/N: **Awee! I'm so happy! So far no flames reached my dormitory! Now, now people… I'll introduce them to FF later. But for now, here is my tale.

**Disclaimer: **If I own Hunter X Hunter then Neon would have a longer appearance in the anime. (Neon: All hail Kitty-sama! Me: ^_^)

* * *

**Bookstore**

Machi doesn't understand why but it seems that lately, Hisoka is getting good at making her do stuffs for him. And a perfect example would be right now, where she is standing inside a bookstore, holding a basket full of books while accompanying the said psychotic clown.

"Please remind me why are we here again." Machi demanded to Hisoka, who is currently preoccupied at selecting books randomly (but for Machi's eyes it is more of scattering and soiling books than anything else).

"Why, my Machi. We are in a bookstore. We are here to purchase books." Answered Hisoka, eyes not leaving the shelf he is harassing.

"Are you sure, Clown? Books? I doubt that you could even read." Machi then looked up on the side of the shelf where the book genre was indicated. "Fiction, horror, sexuality." She read aloud.

_I say, what a pretty weird selection. _Machi thought.

"Wow, Clown. It seems that this is the shelf catered for you." Machi said with dry humor as she looked back to Hisoka. But to her surprise, the said man was now looking at her seriously.

"That was hurtful." Hisoka said, his eyes almost teary.

"What did I say?" Machi asked out of annoyance and confusion.

"You said you doubt if I could even read."

"What? How slow are you? I said that minutes ago-"

"Shhh… my Machi be quiet. This is a public place." Hisoka hushed her. Oh how Machi was itching to punch the light out of the idiot's face, if only she wasn't holding anything and there were no people who would see. So instead, she controlled her anger.

"Are you done yet?" Machi asked. Mixed emotions of anger and self pity all put down inside.

"Y-Y-Yes! My Machi." Hisoka answered all too happily, like a kid satisfied after buying all the toys he's been dreaming of.

"Good. Let's go to –"

"Wait my Machi." Hisoka had grabbed her right arm to stop her. She looked at him coolly.

"What?"

"Could you pay these books for me? I saw ice cream outside. I'll just buy some." He pointed out on the window and when Machi looked, she could already see Hisoka flying across the bookstore's door and leaving her with all the burden.

"Someday, Clown. Someday." Machi hissed dangerously under her breath and went to the counter.

_Hmm… Hungry. Dinner would be nice. _Machi said to herself. Then she suddenly got an idea and started on mentally listing the most expensive restaurants that she knew. Tonight would be the night of Hisoka's bank account downfall.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh… Genei Ryodan. Hehe. Doesn't like them much but hey, I like Machi and Hisoka's love team. ^_^ please read and review…


	3. Candy Store

**Ordinary Days**

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this to HER, the very reason of my happiness, midnight madness, heartaches and hunger…hahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** If I own Hunter X Hunter then I would be rich baby! ^_^ And then I will purchase several ice cream shops…. Ice cream all the way! Yey! (Killua: oh no… A competition!)

* * *

**Candy Store**

It's raining hard outside, but for some reason Neon wants to go to a candy store. Nobody wants to accompany her. And that is the very reason of her throwing tantrums right now.

"I wanna go to a candy store! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!" Neon yelled as she shakes everything and everyone near her reach. "If you guys won't come with me, I'll tell Daddy to fire every single one of you!" Unfortunately for her, Eliza, Squal, Bashou, Senritsu, Kurapika and everyone else who is present in the scene knows she couldn't do it. And so, she continues her tantrums.

Kurapika, who was sitting at her sofa and observing the whole time, suddenly raised his right hand. Everyone looked at him, including his hysterical master.

"I'll go with you. If it's just okay-" He was interrupted by an ear tearing squeal from Neon.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Come on then!" She had grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. Everybody who was left at Neon's room was completely dumbstruck.

"Blondie save us from Satan's brat." Bashou commented. He received a pinch from Eliza because of that.

"Bashou! Drive for us!" Neon yelled from outside. Bashou had no other choice but to obey. So he left his master's room.

XoXoXoX

On the way to the nearest candy store, the three were quiet. Kurapika was seated beside Bashou on the passenger's seat while Neon was happily seated on the back seat.

When they reached the candy store, Neon quickly purchased several candies and three eye catching heart shaped lollipops.

Once they were on the car again, Neon ordered Kurapika to sit by her side.

"Kurapika." Neon called the blond.

"Yes, Neon-sama?" Kurapika answered, turning his head to his master.

"Here," then she handed him one of the heart shaped lollipops that she bought. "It's a limited edition lollipop. Today is its last day on stores. That's why I wanted to come to a candy store." She smiled warmly at him.

"Bashou. Here's for you." Neon then gave Bashou a jar of gummy bears. Bashou was happy to receive it. _Wow! A gift from hell girl. How angelic of her. _Bashou thought humorously.

"And these," she handed a big package of sweets to Kurapika. "It's for everyone back in the mansion. Sorry I was such a brat. I just wanted to give Daddy these limited edition lollipops."

Kurapika smiled. He never imagined this side of Neon. Honestly, he thought that she was nothing but an inconsiderate and selfish brat. This is something refreshing.

"But why give me a limited edition lollipop?" Kurapika suddenly asked.

"Because you raised your hand for me silly." Neon answered cheerily, and gave Kurapika a small kiss on the cheek, much to the two guards' surprise. "Thanks, Kurapika."

This action from Neon left Bashou keeping his laugh for himself and Kurapika shocked until they reached the Nostrad mansion.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I tried. But I think I'm not good at cute stuffs… hehe… sorry people.


	4. Candy Rush

**Ordinary Days**

**A/N: **Woohoo! At last I am back people! Talk about two weeks of doom… you can't really help it if you have a life that could be compared to a Mexican drama series…. Hahaha! Anyways, here is my tale…

**Disclaimer:** If I own Hunter X Hunter then… oh my gosh! My laptop's already half dead! X|

* * *

**Candy Rush**

Their leader had already declared. Until the time of the much awaited York Shin auction, the Spiders have nothing to do. They have all the time with them to do whatever they want. And because of that, Shizuku decided to roam York Shin City all by herself.

"Will you be okay?" Franklin asked Shizuku, face void of any expression but his eyes tell that he is worried.

"I'm just going to roam around. No need to worry." Shizuku presented him a small smile and then walked off, leaving the giant alone on their headquarters.

"I hope she won't forget the way back to this place." Franklin said to himself as he headed back inside.

XoXoXoX

Shizuku was walking towards the trading center of York Shin City when suddenly; someone had bumped into her . When she looked around to see who it was, the first thing that caught her attention was the silver hair which the one who bumped into her had.

"Oh." Shizuku said, more because of the hair and not because of what happened. The one who had bumped into her looked up to meet her gaze, and so she was able to know that it was a boy.

"I'm sorry." Said the boy cheerily as he got up and dusted himself. "I guess playing here is not a very good idea." He gave Shizuku a warm smile.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt anyway." Shizuku said as she smiled back at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Killua." He held his right hand in front of her, gesturing her to shake hands with him. Shizuku gladly took it.

"Call me Shizuku."

Just then another boy came rushing to their direction. Shizuku saw that Killua became really cheerful upon seeing the other boy. He must be Killua's playmate.

"Gon." Killua called the other boy when he reached them. "Meet Shizuku. I just bumped into her."

"Oh that's great! Nice to meet you, Shizuku!" Gon said loudly while still panting. Shizuku couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, do you have somewhere to go to?" Killua asked. Shizuku shook her head, rather confused.

"Great! Then you could come with us!" Exclaimed Gon merrily.

"To where?"

"Anywhere!" The boys said in unison. Then the boys each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her along.

XoXoXoX

The trio started roaming the city randomly, only stopping over some candy stores because of Killua.

"Killua! Will you stop buying sweets and let's get going!" Gon complained as he follows his silver haired friend to the counter.

"Nah! Won't happen!" Killua snickered when he saw Gon pout. Shizuku is merely observing.

"Are you really fond of sweets Killua?" Shizuku asked, looking at the cart of candies (which is mostly composed of choco balls) next to Killua.

"You bet he is." It was Gon who answered. Just then it started raining, and within seconds the rain grew harder.

"Oh man!" Gon exclaimed. "Now we're trap! Thanks Killua." Killua stuck out his tongue.

"Uhm… we could eat them here." Shizuku said to the boys as she lead their eyes to store's side where the tables are.

"Great idea!" Gon beamed as he grabbed a pack of choco ball from the cart and dashed towards one of the empty tables.

"Oi Gon! That's my choco ball!" Killua followed his friend. Shizuku smiled wildly and started pushing the cart to the direction where the kids went. Her day couldn't get any weirder and funnier than this.

They ate sweets, talked and laughed about random stuffs for God-knows-how-long but somehow, Shizuku is not even close at getting bored.

"I'll never forget you guys." Shizuku said suddenly. This made Gon and Killua look at each other, enough to make Shizuku realize what she said.

"I mean because uhm… I have a short term memory loss and you know—" her explanation was cut off by the two wide smiles in front of her.

"We won't forget you too, Shizuku." Gon said warmly. This made Shizuku's heart skip a beat. Never in her life have she heard such kind words. She looked outside the window and saw a pink-haired girl coming off of a heavily tainted black car. She smiled, because she saw that the girl put up an umbrella.

"It's still raining." Shizuku said as she put her gaze back at her two newly found friends.

"It only means that we're still stuck here." Gon said cheerily.

"And it also means you could keep snatching my choco balls" Killua muttered.

"Yeah." Shizuku agreed happily.

* * *

**A/N: **How ironic things are… hahahahahahahaha! And yes, that pink haired girl is Neon… ^^ please read and review. Long one shot, ne?


End file.
